Purebloods at Ouran
by Kuruizaki-Hime01
Summary: Yuuta and Yuuki Kuran tranfer to Ouran Academy because the senate and hunter association were hunting Yuuta because Rido had put his heart into Yuuta. After accidently breaking a plate set Yuuta is forced to become a host much to his annoyance. This is created by some scenes from the Ouran anime. Better than the summary too. Can only update every Saturday.


**It's so cold. Pure-white snow.**

Two figures stood in the snow, staring down at their hands, one boy and the other a girl. Both children looked to be the same age. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes fringed with red. She was wearing a cream coloured coat and green gloves, and she was staring down at her hands in a daze, watching as snow feel into her hands. As the girl was dark in hair and eye colour the boy was light: he had moonlight coloured hair and two different colour eyes, the left eye being a pale pink, the colour of cherry blossoms in full bloom and the right one being a pale blue, the colour of the sky. He was also wearing a coat and gloves, but his coat was red and his gloves were blue and they were covered in blood. The two children lifted their heads and they connected eyes over the snowstorm and they stared at each other. They somehow knew they were connected to each other somehow, and that they could trust each other.

"Why is it so white?" the boy asked the girl, looking down at the cold white stuff in his hands.

"What is this snow?" the little girl asked in answer, also looking down. The snow on both their hands was beginning to turn red, like blood. The boy somehow knew that wasn't right at all.

"It's not supposed to be red," the boy stated, looking up at the girl. The girl looked up at him with amazement.

"So where is all the red coming from?" she asked.

Before the boy could answer a man materialised out of the snow. He looked very scary. He was wearing a brown trench coat, and his eyes were the colour of crimson rose petals. Two long fangs protruded from his upper lip. He looked like a very nice man, but the two children felt otherwise.

 **Vampires.**

"Are you lost little ones?" the man asked, stoping in front of them. The two children stared up at him, fear prickling down their spines. The man opened his mouth wider, and the children stared at the fangs in fear. "Well if that's the case, then can I drink your blood?"

 **They are ...**

The man sprang at the little children, fangs extended to their full length, but the children didn't have enough time to run away as the man was too quick. The man grabbed the little boy and sank his teeth into his neck with so much force blood splattered to the ground. The little boy was in too much shock to scream or cry. The little girl could only stare in shock as the little boy was being drained by the vampire. She tried to shout at the man to stop, but no words came out. It was no use. Suddenly the vampire exploded into dust and blood and the little boy fell to the floor in a daze.

 **Beasts in human form that drink the blood of living humans.**

"A disgrace to all vampires," a boy a little older than the two younger ones said in disgust. He had the same scary crimson eyes as the other vampire, but the little children didn't feel afraid of him. He licked the blood off his fingers as he turned to the little boy and girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked, extending both of his hands to the little boy and girl. They only stared up at him in awe.

 **You should never get close to a vampire. Because if you do ...**

The little boy and girl shared a look, having a silent conversation. When they looked up at the nice vampire they both took each of his hands. The boy pulled them both to their feet and gathered them into a hug.

 **... you will be trapped in their crimson gaze forever.**

That had been the night I had awoken as a human with my cousin Yuuki when we were five years old. We had no memories of our past and we only had each other, and when the chairman of Cross Academy took us in we had a life. But being the foolish teenagers we were Yuuki and I wanted to remember our past, and we started having nightmares and hallucinations to the point we began to go mad. So Kaname Kuran, the head of the Night Class and the dorm leader of the Moon Dorm had to restore us to our true forms. Let me give you a run down on ourselves.

 _My name is Yuuta Kuran and I am seventeen years old. I am a Pureblood vampire and son of Shizuka Hiou and Rido Kuran. My mother wasn't allowed to keep me because the Senate had been dicks and took me away from her when I was born and Rido Kuran didn't even know I existed. So I was put into care by my aunt and uncle Haruka and Juuri Kuran, along with my cousins Yuuki and Kaname Kuran. However when my father learned of my existence he kidnapped me and put his heart into me, so even though he didn't have a heart Rido was still able to live because it was still beating but was in someone else. So when I was finally rescued from psychopath of a father my Aunt Juuri cast a spell on me and my cousin, sealing away our memories and our vampire genes, turning us human. Even though Rido is dead he can still revive, using me as a vessel. So the vampire hunters are after me, wanting to put me in a cage the way the Senate put my mother in a cage. So because of that, the Chairman of Cross Academy made a deal with the Chairman of our sister school Ouran Academy to hide us at his school. So that is where my cousin Yuuki and I are heading, to Ouran Academy. Which may I add I am not looking forward to attending. At all._

"Kaname-Oniisama said that the Chairman of Ouran Academy has our uniforms all ready for us," Yuuki stated, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked over at her. Vampire Yuuki looked different to human Yuuki: when she was human she had had her hair cut to her shoulders, her eyes had been more brown than red and she had been somewhat a tomboy. Now her hair reached down past her waist, the red was more prominent in her eyes and she had more of a feminine look to her. When she went through her awakening as a Pureblood she had become more of a Pureblood Princess unlike me. I look nothing like a Pureblood Prince: my style of clothing was more on the Gothic side than the Prince side. No one will be able to tell that I was a Pureblood without me telling them.

"The uniforms better not be ugly," I state, crossing my arms. "At least the Day Class uniform was black."

"I think the Chairman made the Day Class uniforms black because you wouldn't stop hounding him," Yuuki pointed out.

"Oh year," I answered dryly.

"Yuuki-Sama, Yuuta-Sama we have arrived at Ouran Academy," the driver says. I am never going to get used to being called 'Sama.' We got out of the limo and looked up at the school gates, and I instantly hated the school and its uniform. The school was a lilic colour on the outside and looked so sparkly and polished. The uniforms, from what I wan see from the people outside, was hideous. Well the girls' uniform was hideous, but the boys' looked OK. It was navy blue and it looked like the Cross Academy uniform but it didn't have outlines on it, and I don't think there is a vest. Thank God, I hated the vest. The girls' uniform on the other hand was a daisy yellow with white stockings and brown high heels. Ugly.

"I am so happy I am not a girl," I say to Yuuki, who scowled at me. Finally all the other students noticed us, and I could hear some of their conversations.

"Who are they? They look so beautiful."

"I wonder if they are Commoners. The boy sure looks like one."

"I wonder if he will become a host."

I blinked, trying to ignore them as I grabbed Yuuki's arm and dragged her along behind me. I could still feel the eyes of the students on my back. The inside of the school looked even more horrible than the outside. The lilic outside I could handle but a pink inside I could not. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"What is this place?" I asked, my face now completely white as paper.

"Ouran Academy," Yuuki read from the student pamphlet the Chairman of Cross Academy had given us before we left. "A school for the children of the richest people in all of Japan."

This is a school full of rich people? I don't think I would be able to live with a bunch of snooty rich kids. And I thought Aristocrat vampires were rich. Even though this school is full of humans, they are all very beautiful to. They didn't have the ethereal beauty that us Purebloods have, but they did have the unnatural beautiful of a common vampire.

"Let's split up," Yuuki said, putting the pamphlet away. "Maybe we will be able to find the Chairman's office so that we could get our uniforms."

"Sure," I answered. "You go that way and I'll go this way." Yuuki nodded and we parted ways. I won't hesitate to say that I hate this school. I would rather sit in a cage in the hunter's association rather than be here in this school. I was already lost.

 _On the six floor,_ I thought, looking around. _At the end of the North Hallway._ I walked up a flight of stairs, the stairs squeaking underneath my feet and causing me to wince. _An abandoned music room._

I stopped in front of set of double doors at the end of the staircase. I blinked at the doors, hesitantly grabbing the handles. Did the pamphlet say that Music Room 3 was never used? Or was it Music Room 4? I don't remember, but the pamphlet said that one of the music rooms was the room where the Ouran Host Club was. I can't remember which room it was. I thought back to the pamphlet, remembering what had been written about the host club.

The Ouran Host Club is a club where seven handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain young girls who also have too much time on their hands. The club consists of First Years Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin, Second Years Tamaki Souh and Kyouya Ootori and Third Years Mitzkuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. The club is held in Music Room ...

That was all I could remember. I cursed, letting go of the handles. I remember the description of the club but I don't remember what room it was in. I cursed again, pressing my ear to the door, trying to listen for any sounds that would tell me that their was life in this room. Nothing. It must be in Music Room 4 than. I could probably take a nap in this room and let Yuuki find the office. I can just tell her got lost.

I put my hands on the handles and pushed down, letting the door open slowly. I was instantly bombarded by rose petals, getting some in my mouth.

What the ...

"Welcome princess **."**


End file.
